Snow Fall
by SatomiShinto
Summary: This is the story of a child born in the Land of Iron, and brought to the leaf village where he is raised. A story of adventure, friendship, and family. My first fanfic. Rated T for safety. Hefty amount of ninja violence.
1. Prologue

The Red Snow

The snow poured down upon the land as foot steps could be heard echoing through out the white path. Panting ringing through the air as a mother ran holding her child close to her chest. Her lungs burned as if some invisible force were setting them aflame. Shouts could be heard echoing behind her. "She's gone this way." One of them yelled. Nothing but venom in there voice. Just us she had began to gain distance the darkness before her began to clear away. Allowing her to realizing that this was a dead end. She turned toward the four men that had been pursuing her. They stared at her with hatred burning in there eyes but the hatred was not truly for her but the little on she held. The mother clutched the child tightly as it cried out as if in defiance. "If you hand over the demon then we won't have to hurt you." On of them said in a shaky tone. "I would never hand my child over to the likes of you!" She screamed back, turning away from them to look for somewhere to run. Just as the man reached forward his arm was almost immediately severed. As the man fell to ground holding is bloody appendage he looked up to see a cloaked figure who's hair seemed to defy gravity by standing straight up, though this was not his defining trait but his ears that seemed to point back at a strange angle. Though he was not given much more time to observe as he was kicked away by this figure. Then as quickly as it had arrived it seemed to vanish into the blizzard. A scream could be heard from one of the men as they were pulled into the darkness. "It's the demon's father he's come for his spawn!" One of them screamed in fear. As he turned to his comrade he was only met with an icy glare. His comrade had been frozen solid. He was the only one left. As he slowly backed away he began to realize his situation and had began to runaway, but not soon enough as the shadowy figure soon caught up to him and had easily ripped through his back with his hand. The man slowly looked down to see the hand protruding from his chest. And with that the threat had been dealt with. As the tension seemed to settle the figure fell to the icy ground clutching his side. A warmth seemed to spread from his hands as blood poured from a unseen wound. The woman ran toward him still clutching the baby. "Shiroi Are you all right?" She asked her voice shaking with concern and fear. "I'll be fine." He spoke back softly. "What of our child?" He asked worriedly. The woman her mouth to speak but was met with silence when a sword plunged through her chest dripping blood unto the new born. "Keiko!" Shiroi's eyes opened wide with shock and rage as her body slowly became limp. Shiroi quickly grabbed the child and jumped back, as the blade was unmercifully pulled from her back. "Damn missed the brat." Spoke a snide and and venomous sounding voice. "You bastard you'll pay!" Shiroi screamed in anger. "Really Shiroi getting so upset about some woman how unlike you." The voice spoke again in a taunting tone. "Kageki!" Shiroi howled as anger, hatred, and vengeance boiled in his chest. "You intend to fight me holding this runt." Kageki spat. As much as Shiroi hated to admit it he was at a disadvantage. He took a quick glance at the woman before kicking up some snow and grabbing the woman. Kageki cursed as he shielded his eyes from the dirt and snow. As he looked back to where his opponent had been he realized the folly of his action. Both Shiroi and the woman were gone. "Tch just great I lost him." He whispered as he peered around trying to find any trace of them through the thick snow.

As Shiroi ran he could feel his strength fading. "This land of Iron truly is a horrid place." He whispered to himself. Just then he heard a small but faint voice. "Why did you grab me u will only slow you and the child down." Keiko spoke softly. "I won't leave you behind." He answered determinedly. Just as Shiroi's legs seemed to be giving out they saw what they were looking for. There stood a man with silver hair, that like Shiroi's, seemed to defy gravity. his headband covered his right eye and he wore a mask that covered his nose and everything below it. He quickened his pace as he came face to face with the man. "What happened?" he asked as he quickly began taking out medical supplies. "We were attacked just as I thought would happen." Shiroi stated his words voice seeming shaky. "So this is where you ran off to." A voice spoke from behind Shiroi. As Kageki walked closer to them he spotted the masked man and looked carefully at the headband. There a small swirling design could be seen. "And a leaf ninja?" Ha asked sarcastically. "Wow." He spoke with fake amazement. "I didn't think you would have cared enough to hire one of those." He remarked as he crept ever closer. Shiroi quickly turned to the leaf ninja. He looked up somberly shaking his head signaling that Keiko's heart had already stopped beating. Shiroi's eyes became sharp like an animal. "Kakashi, will you take my child back to your village, he will not be safe here." He pleaded. Kakashi took the child from Shiroi's hands and looked at his eyes. "What about you?" The white haired ninja asked already knowing the answer. "I will stay and cut down all who dare to follow you." He spoke quietly with deadly intent seeping from his words. "Oh so I finally get my chance to fight the great demon of the snow." Kageki spoke ignorant of his opponents true objective. At this Kakashi nodded and pulled the baby close using lightning speed to get distance between himself and the ensuing showdown.

"It's strange somehow I always thought your last fight would be with Masamune." Kageki commented. "Who said anything about a last fight." Shiroi replied in false confidence. As both of the men dashed forward there blades crashed and sparks flew between them. Shiroi's side began to once again bleed causing him to wince in pain. Kageki not wanting to miss an opportunity pushed Shiroi's sword down causing him to fall to one knee. Shiroi quickly rolled to the side letting Kageki's blade hit the snow. As Shiroi struck forward with his sword Kageki jumped back just in time to only have his cheek cut. Shiroi quickly stood back up and sheathed his blade then with a quick burst of speed and chakra he sliced forward. Letting loose a dozen quick cuts through the air. Kageki quickly moved out of the way and swiftly moved forward in time to catch Shiroi off guard. Shiroi tried to pull back as his legs seemed heavy Kageki's blade soon found its way Buried into Shiroi's shoulder. As Shiroi held in his cry of pain he thrust forward his blade ripping through Kageki's stomach and out his back. Kageki fell back in pain. Landing hard on the snowy ground. Blood poured from his wound as he screamed in agony. Shiroi peered off into the distance where the leaf ninja had taken his child. A smile slowly started to take Shiroi's face as he dragged himself to where Keiko's body lay. As he reached he grabbed her hand and looked to the sky his vision dimming. "My child the one truly good thing I have dine in this world, we live you." As his words pressed passed his lips so did his final breathes.

As Kakashi neared the border of the land of Iron he looked down at the bundle he had been carrying for so long. He removed the cloth wanting to check to make sure the child was still alive. What he saw however gave him quite the shock. Bright red hair that although short seemed to point in every direction, but something that was extremely odd was the boy's ears Kakashi had seen his father and had considered the possibility of the child having his ears. However what the Jonin saw surprised him even more. Not pointed human ears, but soft bright red car like ears. That seemed to almost blend in with it's hair. "Speaking of "it"." Kakashi thought to himself as he checked lower to be sure of it's gender. "Kakashi pulled down the blanket and quickly looked not liking the awkwardness of the situation even if he was alone. As he took his quick peek it was assured that it most defiantly was a boy. With that Kakashi was off again not wanting to have to hold to the baby boy for longer than necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note.

Since this is my first fanfic I'll leave it at this, and if any one actually wants me to continue the story I will.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friends

It had been ten years since Satomi had been brought to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Through all that time however nothing had been easy. The Hokage was nice and so were many of other adults. The could not be said of the children though. As many teased him for his strange ears and appearance. Nonetheless this was his home, his Village and he loved it.

It was around four a'clock when the Academy had let out the rambunctious children. Satomi left in a slightly better mood today than normal. As he recalled Naruto placing tacks in Iruka sensei's chair. He giggled to himself, remembering Irukas' strange yet hilarious yelp as the tacks did there intended job. Although Naruto found it less so after he was forced to clean the board after class. Satomi wandered what it was that Naruto did when he wasn't playing pranks or in class. He could never recall him playing with the other kids nor could he remember him doing anything else. This puzzled Satomi. "There must be something he does when he's bored besides pranks."

It was at this time when Satomi was so rapped up in his thoughts, that he was no longer paying attention to where he was going. Satomi not looking forward but down was completely caught off guard when he ran head first into something. That something just happened to be Genji Hatsuto. One of the meanest kids in the Academy this year. "Watch we're your going freak." He snarled as he pushed Satomi to the ground. Satomi fell with a slight thud. Less worried about the slight pain in his bottom and more worries about the future pain in his stomach he got up and quickly apologized. "S-sorry Hatsuto I didn't see you there." He said meekly trying to escape his glare. "Couldn't see me!" He practically spat. Genji was not what would be considered tall in fact quiet the opposite. Genji was short, with brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Genji stared at Satomi as if deciding what to do. "I really didn't mean it I just wasn't paying attention." Satomi pleaded. Genji smiled his his slightly crooked teeth showing behind it. "If your really sorry then, give me some of that money the Hokage gives every month." He cackled his sickening smile only growing wider. "But that's all I have." Satomi cried. "We'll then I guess I'm gonna have to take it by force." He remarked snidely as he marched over to Satomi. Wickedly he grabbed Satomi's ears. The ears had only grown with him making near impossible to cover them up. Genji found the softest part he could with his fingers before pulling hard. Satomi screamed loudly as his ears were pulled by the small bully. "These ears are real soft." He remarked sarcastically. "Maybe I'll tear them off and use them as a key chain." The child laughed horribly as Satomi let out small whimpers. It was then that a fist seemed to come out of no where hitting the bully in the face. Forcing him to let go and plummet to the ground and land on his butt.

There stood Naruto Uzumaki as Genji got ready to stand back up Naruto tackled him to the ground. Easily pinning him with their size difference. Just as Naruto got ready to let another punch fly as he was pulled off of him by teacher. "Naruto just what do you think your doing!?" The teacher yelled. "Thank goodness your here, he just showed up outa no where and started hitting me for no reason." Genji sobbed in unconvincing manner. "What!? that's not what happened you were picking on Satomi!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "I don't want any of your excuses Naruto." The teacher declared in a strict tone. "But you can ask Satomi!" Naruto yelled. The teacher looked down at Satomi with an expecting gaze. Satomi lowered his head he couldn't look Naruto in the eyes nor could he the teacher. Satomi stayed silent as he stared at the ground. "Just as I thought." The teacher said with what seemed to be pride. Naruto became silent and simply stared at Genji in defeat. The teacher then carted Naruto off to who knows where leaving Satomi with Genji. "Good job not ratting me out, but giving up the guy that helped you man that's low." He said with a smirk of satisfaction. With that Genji wandered off to find something else that would be of interest. Satomi stared at the ground for awhile not knowing what to do. He slowly reached up and tenderly touched his still stinging ear. "Hatsuto is right Naruto was helping me and I still let him get in trouble." He thought to himself. With that Satomi stood up to look for Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting an earful from Iruka. "How many times have I told you not to pick fights." Iruka scorned. He believed in Naruto, but sometimes he swore the boy looked for trouble. "But I'm telling Iruka sensei I didn't start it." Naruto argued. "But there is no one else to say otherwise Naruto." Iruka replied getting annoyed. "If you ask Satomi he'll tell you." Naruto said hoping that not having Genji around would change things. "N-Naruto is telling the truth." A voice stuttered quietly from the corner. Iruka slowly turned the corner and saw two small fuzzy ears ears pointing out from behind the wall. "Satomi that you?" Iruka asked assuredly. Slowly Satomi made his way out from behind the wall. "See, see I told you." Naruto exclaimed triumphantly. "We'll all right." Iruka spoke looking down with a slight red face for ever doubting his student. As the two were dismissed Naruto came up to Satomi with a wide grin. "Whew if you hadn't shown up when you did I'd be in hot water." Satomi stared in amazement. "Your not mad at me for not saying anything the first time." He said quietly. "Nah! You were just scared, besides you came in for me in the end there." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his spiky blond hair. "Your a real friend coming through for me like that." Naruto spoke holding out his hand. "Fr-friend." Satomi stuttered. "Yeah." Naruto assured as Satomi slowly took Naruto's hand into his own.

"Friend." The sound seemed to resonate throughout Satomi's being creating a strange feeling in his chest. "Friend." He said aloud. "Yeah." Naruto said back happily feeling the same growing excitement. As the two shook hands the friendship was solidified. And Naruto's warmth began to envelope Satomi. "A real friend."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Classmate

Satomi sat worriedly at his desk, pressing his thumbs together in rough manner. His eyes quickly darted to Naruto's seat which remained empty. "What is he doing he thought to himself?" He silently whispered to himself. Iruka must have taken notice of this because he threw his gaze to the empty seat. The sensei narrowed his eyes as if to stare at an invisible Naruto. "Mizuki sensei, could you take over for me?" Iruka asked the gray haired young man sitting by the door. Mizuki smiled knowing exactly why Iruka was leaving. Satomi watched on filled with even more worry now than before. "I just know Naruto is out there, either pulling a prank or getting ready to." Satomi thought to himself as he covered his face with his hands hiding the redding cheeks underneath. He reached up and placed a hand on the fuzzy earmuffs Naruto had gotten him. They covered his ears nicely and were soft to the touch. With that Satomi determinedly raised a hand. "Mizuki sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" He asked in what he thought to be in innocent tone. Mizuki looked at him for a brief moment with suspicion, but relented as a smile crawled its way on to his face. "Sure just don't be to long." He answered in a sickly sweet voice. Satomi quickly got up and exited the room. He couldn't waste this moment, he needed to find Naruto before Iruka did. "I just know he's out there causing trouble." Satomi said aloud. "My thoughts exactly." Spoke a voice from behind Satomi causing him to jump. "I-Iruka sensei." He stammered in surprise.

"Listen I appreciate that your trying to help Naruto, but maybe you should try to help him by getting him to stop the pranks." Iruka stated in a stern tone. Iruka was glad that Naruto had found a friend but Satomi was too much of a pushover. He Naruto wouldn't bully him or have him do something bad. However he couldn't stop Naruto from pulling pranks either. "I'm sorry Iruka sensei I just didn't want Naruto to get into an any more trouble." He said in a worried voice. "I understand." Iruka kindly spoke back. Just then a loud voice was heard yelling not to far in the distance."let go of me that hurts, ya know." This was easily recognized as Naruto and with that Iruka was off. Satomi stood there worriedly but decided there was nothing he could really do. As Satomi slowly took his way back to the Academy he noticed something. There stood a beautiful girl with long long raven colored hair flowing down her back. Although Satomi could not see her face he felt himself wanting to say something any thing to this mysterious girl. He had never seen her before and she didn't appear to be from the leaf. Satomi swallowed hard and decided it would be best not to make a fool of himself. As he stammered away she took notice of him.

"Could you help me sir I seem to be lost?" She questioned innocently, looking down at the map in her hands. Satomi was frozen in place. This girl who he just met and appeared to be around the same age as him had just spoke to him. "S-sir." He quietly said to himself. Satomi didn't move, didn't blink. The girl took this as an opportunity to move in closer to inspect the apparently petrified boy. Just as Satomi began to descend back into reality he realized how close the girl had actually got to him. Satomi jumped to what seemed to him, like a couple feet off the ground. He however soon found his behind planted on the ground as he ended up like this a lot. The girl giggled and looked down at him. "Your funny." She stated simply, still quietly giggling to herself. Satomi's face burned with intense heat as it turned the same shade of red as his hair. "S-sorry." He apologized embarrassed as he stood up and began to dust himself off. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked questioningly. Satomi thought for a second why was he apologizing. It had become so natural to him to say he was sorry after everything. Soon once again Satomi seemed to find himself drifting off into thought. The girl blankly starred at him for a couple seconds before snapping her fingers in front of him. Causing Satomi to jump yet again in surprise. Although this time not landing on his rear. "So can you help me?" She asked holding up the map.

Satomi looked at the map for a couple seconds realizing there were places that were circled one being the Academy. "Are you a student here?" He asked curiously. "Yeah I just made it here to the hidden leaf and I came here to become a great ninja." She replied pumping a fist into the air. "I don't think that's how it works." Satomi replied a sweat drop forming. "What do ya mean?" She asked obliviously. "N-nothing never mind sorry." He apologized yet again. "There you go apologizing again, but for what?" She questioned. "I'm not sure." He replied. Satomi was beginning to wonder how much longer he could take this girls strangeness, without losing his mind. Satomi quickly gave the directions she was looking for and began to leave, eager to escape her. "Wait!" He heard her exclaim. Satomi stopped although he pondered if he might have been able to get away if he had kept walking. "My names Ruka Hirona, it was nice meeting you." She said happily before running off in to the opposite direction. Satomi scratched his head as be mulled over the events that had just occurred. After a couple seconds be spoke to himself. " Ruka Hirona."

It was the that Iruka found him and he was scolded for not returning to class sooner. As he sat beside Naruto his mind once again returned to Ruka. "I wonder when I'll see Hirona-san again?" He whispered aloud. Naruto however was occupied with other thoughts. "We just finished that stupid camouflage test and there's still lots of paint left over." The longer Naruto thought of this, the wider his grin became. As Naruto looked outside to the Hokage monument he snickered. Soon the bell was rung and the class dismissed. As Satomi walked home he was soon accompanied by Naruto. "So you seemed kinda out of it to day." He stated. "Hey Naruto, why do you pull all those pranks?" Satomi asked. Naruto stopped walking for a second and something showed in his eyes something different. But as quickly as it was there it was gone. "Cause its funny, ya know." He answered casually with a smile. Satomi looked down at the ground not quiet convinced, but not wanting to push the matter further he simply continued walking. "Naruto?" He said yet again in a questioning tone. "Another question?" Naruto asked back in a slightly annoyed tone. Satomi nodded and began to speak. "Are all girls weird Naruto?" He asked. Naruto began thinking his nose scrunching upward and his brow furrowing. "How the heck should I know?" He answered. "But I mean there are some that are ok right." Satomi asked grabbing Naruto with yet another puzzling question. "Well I guess there are some." Naruto said quietly as he scratched his head thinking of a certain pink haired girl. "Oh." Was all Satomi could say as he found himself confused. As they neared the apartment complex the two looked at each other. Both's thoughts on other things as they said their goodbyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auther's note

Since this is still my first story I would really appreciate some feed back constructive or otherwise.


End file.
